Whats love got to do wit it
by fashion-alwyas
Summary: For Reneseme life is great. Her family is perfect and safe and her relaitonship wit Jacob is all she could have asked for. What happens when her life gets turned upside down and her relationship is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Not like it needs to be said but i own nothing just a wild imagination and an obsession with twilight!!!**

* * *

"Here we go again" I thought to myself as we drove down the familiar road which we once used to travel so many years ago. Many emotions trickled through my head, the two most dominate being annoyance and happiness though the two did seem to really go together. I was annoyed because we were back in Forks, Washington and after traveling the entire world for about 20 years Forks was the last place I wanted to end up. The happiness came from the knowledge that I would be back in Forks, which meant back with the one I loved and that made up for the lack of excitement of moving back to Forks. Jacob still lived in La Push after 50 years and now was sole leader of the pack of werewolves that also lived there (really they were shape shifters, but he didn't like that name). He used to run the pack with Sam, but Sam eventually stopped phasing in order to grow old with his wife Emily. A lot of Jacob's old friends eventually stopped because unlike Jacob their mates were not going to live on forever. Seth and Leah were his only old friends, due to the fact that they had yet to find mates of their own. I missed Jacob so much, even though we got to see each other a lot when I was traveling, but it wasn't the same as actually being with him all the time. Now that I'm moving back to Forks to start high school again I get to actually live with him, in the little house that my Grandma Esme built for me in the back of my parents house. Even though Jacob still kept his house in La Push he was gonna be able to be with me all the time-except when I was I school, he looked to old to be in high school- and that meant all the nights we would be able to spend in our bed-

"Please Nessie," My Dad, Edward, grumbled under his breath. Sometime I wish I had gotten my Mom's, Bella, gift for blocking out my Dad's ability to read minds. I looked to her and gave her my sad face that I knew she couldn't resist. She smiled at me and nodded, which meant she was going to extend her shield out to me so my mind could be private as well.

An hour had passed and we finally turned down the familiar road that leads to the big house. We always parked the cars at the main house and then ran to the other houses since the where in the woods. I hadn't been back to the house since the last time we came to Forks, which was to bury Grandpa Charlie, Mom hated to come back but she knew it was necessary. We parked the car in the huge garage filled with new cars. I guessed pretty quickly which car belonged to who; the Range Rover went to Uncle Emmit so he could go off roading; the Lexus went to Aunty Rose she would love to fix that up; the matching yellow Ferrari and Bentely was Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper we had those shipped from the last place we lived in Europe, Mom agreed to have a new truck and Dad was a creature of habbit and got another Aston Martin, the family "normal" car was the Mazda which Aunt Rose was going to make even faster, at then end of the row was a silver Audi fully loaded brand new but I didn't know whose that was.

"Surprise!" Carlisle and Esme yelled as the ran out of the house. "Your parents wanted to get you something special as a welcome home gift," they smiled as they dropped the keys in my open hands.

"Are serious, this is great. Thanks you guys," I squelled as a ran to the car. It was so perfect. I could still drive it around town and not be ostentatious. It was the kind of car a daughter of the top doctor in town would drive. That was our story, I was the new adopted child of Carlisle and Esme and was around the same age as Bella, Alice, and Edward. I was trying to get used to calling them by their first names since we all looked the same age.

"You deserve it honey, your father and I know how much you wanted your own car." Mom, I mean Bella said, as she floated over by my side to give me a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I have the best family in the world"

"Humph, but you have the nastiest smelling boyfriend in the wold, I can smell the dog coming," Rosalie complained, but my attention was quickly turned from my new car to Jacob as he was running up to the garage and picked me up in one big swoop.

"Nessie, I missed you so much I hate being away from you for so long" he said giving me a big bear hug.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as excitement washed over me "we saw each other four days ago, you were the one who wanted to come home earlier so you could deal with the pack," I joked, "but I missed you to let's not be apart for that long anymore."

"Deal"

"Hi Jake, how's my best man," mom said as she walked back to my father and put her arms around him.

"Hey Bells, glad to have you back." He said, but still looking at me. "Nice car, but Edward has always had nice taste in the finer things in life." I smiled at him b/c he was finally starting to get along with my father which took a long time and a lot of hard work on both their parts.

After staying awhile at the main house I started to get hungry and so did Jake cause I could hear his stomach grumbling-so could everyone else-I decided it was time to go back to my house and unpack everything before school in the morning. Jake grabbed all my bags and we ran to the house.

It took me only half a min to unpack everything and hang up all my clothes. I set aside what I was going to wear the next day for school. I went into the kitchen where Jake was putting the stakes he made on the plate.

"I don't know why you just didn't hunt before you got back instead of eating this raw steak" he had a little smile on his face cause he knew I would rather have gone hunting then eat food, but I could tolerate steak as long as it was really raw.

"I wanted to eat with you and besides everyone was going hunting and I have had enough of being the 7th wheel,"

" Well your going to be 7th wheel tomorrow at school," he said. He kept trying to persuade me to stay home and "home school" since he wasn't able to come to Forks High with me because he looked more like the young hot substitute teacher rather than a student.

"Don't remind me. This is going to be hard enough starting high school over again especially with out you there, but you know my mom would really want me to go even though she won't say it out loud. She really tries to stay around all the family since Grandpa died." I remembered coming back a few years ago to see him while he was at the hospital. Mom was so crushed at how old and weak he looked. Right before he died she told him all of our secrets to let him know that we would be okay. When he was gone she was depressed for awhile and really needed me and dad a lot. So I know being back in Forks would be hard for her-even though she tried to hide it- so I decided to go back to school to in order to help her.

"I miss him to Nes," Jake said, clearly realizing my mood change.

"I know, it just hard" I tried to smile, but it didn't work to well.

He quickly came around the table and put his arms around me. He kissed to tear that started to fall then whispered, "At least he had a full life and he loved all of you very much, he wouldn't have had it any other way"

"I know,"

We sat quite for awhile and I started to feel better. Just having him around always make things better. "So anything new for the wolves," I tried to change the subject to a happier one. I didn't want our first night back together to be about me just crying all night.

"Well, we are just got another new wolf, young one too. I thought after you guys left then it was going to stop, and it did for a little bit, but it started back up again and I don't know why. Maybe because you guys where coming back, but it started a year ago." He looked concerned and confused at the same time.

Jake always thought that the transformation of the wolves was caused by the Cullens living in town, so the fact that there were no vampires since we left, but the pack kept growing made him wonder if he was missing something.

"Well I can't wait to meet them, and see Seth also, it's been too long away from La Push," I smiled trying to break his concentration.

"It really has, you should come see the shop the business has grown so much, and Seth misses you too you know. He was so sure that you would run over there tonight and see him, but I told him there's no chance that you were going anywhere tonight" his mood completely switched and he was smiling again.

"You sound so sure. What else could I possibly have to do tonight? In fact I think I will go to visit Seth tonight. I can even drive my new car." I said slyly as I wiggled my way out of his arms and started heading to the door.

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere," he grabbed my arm with one of his hands and pulled me back to him. With his free hand he took my face and crushed his lips into mine. Kissing Jake was like no other feeling I felt before. The world could be on fire and I would never know. My already racing heart speed up even more and it become hard to breath correctly.

"Well I guess I can think of something else we could do tonight" I said out of breath when he moved to my throat.

Jake caught the hint-or was already thinking what I was thinking-and picked me up, while he was still kissing me and carried me to the room.

* * *

**I hope you like it. this is my first fanfic so im kinda just making it up as i go.**

**Leave comments please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with the sun shining on my leg. I stretched trying to reach for Jake, but all I found was a note on his pillow

**Had to run to work, but have another great first day of high school. I'll pick you up after. I love you and I'm soo happy your home.**

I sighed and put the note aside and got up to get ready for school. I ran to the main house about the same time Mom and Dad-I mean Bella and Edward- got the house.

"This High School thing really sucks," I said, mostly because everyone else had their significant other going with them and I was going to have to be by myself.

We pulled into the parking lot at school at the same time as everyone else did and got out of the car to go to the front office. Even though we could here every whisper the students were saying, we didn't need it because the stares alone were enough to know what was going on in their minds.

Boys and girls started tripping over each other because they were to busy watching us. Without us even doing anything we could see them starting to blush, giggle, and starting to divide between themselves who was going after who. Then after taking a closer look they noticed the hand holding and affection between everyone- but me of course.

I felt the worse for Dad- Edward I mean, this never got any easier- because he had to hear the inappropriate thoughts they were surely having. I could tell when thoughts turned to me because he grabbed my hand and positioned me in the middle of the group.

We walked faster to the office to get our schedules and get away from the scene we were creating. We walked through the glass doors only to have the secretary skip a heart beat once she saw us.

"Hi, we are the Cullen and Hale family and we're need to pick up our schedules," Edward said as he flashed a half smile toward her.

"Oh my, I mean yes of course you need your schedules," she said. I could see the blood in her face move to her cheeks and she became bright red.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all started coughing to hide their laughs, some of them doing better than others. Bella elbowed Edward in the gut, and without facing him, must have let her shield down to threaten him with something because he quickly stopped, but he still had a hint of a smile.

"Here you _kids_ go," she must have been trying to tell herself were we're kids and her thoughts were inappropriate. Oh if she only knew.

"Ok give it here," Alice said as we walked out of the office. We each handed her our slips with no question asked. She wanted to match our schedules up to see who had class with who.

"Ok so Rose you have four out of five classes with Em, Bella and Edward have all but one class together, me and Jasper two out five, and Nes you have a class with each of us except for your gym class, but we all have lunch together," she went on telling us about any other matches, but I began to zone her out. I hated the fact that I had gym by myself. It would have been nice to have someone else who can't perform to their best be there to talk to. This day is not looking to good so far.

We walked to our lockers to keep up the pretenses of high school students. Another wave of whispers followed even though we kept to our self.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see those guys. They are the hottest boys at this school, especially the youngest. What I wouldn't give to have a moment with him," one girl who almost tripped down the stairs said as she was talking to her friend.

"Dude, how much you want to bet that I could all those girls in my bed by homecoming?" the captain of the football team said while high fiving his teammates.

I could feel the aggravation coming from my family of them while they listened to the whispers. One girl was even so bold as to pretend to bump into Edward as she walked by then wink at him. Bella started to hiss and stretch her hand to the girl, probably wanting to throw her into the wall, but Edward grabbed her hand and put it behind her back, then pushed her into the lockers and started kissing her using her anger to make it an even steamier kiss. The girl face dropped and she stomped off cursing and wining.

Edward didn't break the kiss until Emmett threw something at them- which Edward, knowing what he was about to do, caught and threw back at him.

"This is sad, my parents show more PDA than I do," I teased and everyone laughed with me. Even tough most kids would be grossed out by their parents' affection, I enjoyed it because their love for each other is what allowed me to be born and live.

"Come on Nes, let's go to French while your parents try to make you a new brother or sister," Rose sad, then grabbed my arm to drag me to class.

French dragged on seeing that I was fluent in it so I was so board. My next class was with Alice and it was math, which did give me a little trouble because I did not care about it. The third class was history with Jasper and Emmett which was actually entertaining because the two of them kept throwing spit balls at the boys who had "claimed" Rose and Alice earlier, but the boys didn't know where it was coming from.

Lunch was after class and I walked with them to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else. As soon as we passed the girls bathroom a girl ran out screaming and with shock in her eyes.

"Someone help there's a ghost in the bathroom. I swear something touched me, but know one was there," she kept screaming and trying to explain herself.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they had the same confused look on their face as I did. We didn't sense anything out of order and we would have seen someone run buy no matter how fast they went.

"Do you think there really is a ghost, Jazz" I said as we continued to walk to lunch.

"I don't know Nes, I've never dealt with anything other than vampires and shape shifters,"

We walked to the table where everyone else sat and told them of what had happen. Alice said she couldn't see anything happening to the school in the future so we decided to shrug it off as a delusional girl.

I enjoyed lunch with the family for the most part. The constant stares and whispers was still very annoying no matter how many times we started school. I got up to walk to the trash to throw the prop of food, which I had to eat most of which made me sick-they don't serve steak in high school.

I sensed something coming behind me and turned with enough time to tell that the captain of the football team had thrown the football at me to find away to talk to me, and still catch it in time before it hit my face.

"Wow nice catch pretty lady, a girl like you should be dating the captain of the football team. You interested?" he said, putting his arm on the wall which kept me from leaving.

I could see my family getting ready to get up to defend me, but I shot them a look letting them know I was okay. I didn't want to have to blood of the school superstar on our hands.

"My name is Chase Newton and I just might be the best thing that is ever happened to you," he continued when I didn't answer the first question.

"Is that so," finally speaking, I could hear his heart seed up when he heard my voice, "well I don't now about that because my _boyfriend _is the best thing that's happened to me. Besides someone with such a weak arm wouldn't possibly be strong enough to take him on." I smiled at his surprised look by being rejected.

"You're a very rude girl. Maybe you should be taught a lesson about respect." His face suddenly turned dark and I could see the anger in his eyes. I have to admit, I had to hold back a laugh at the thought of him actually hurting me

"You seem to have a problem with my little sister. Anything I could help with?" Emmett said as he suddenly appeared beside Chase with Edward and Jasper on his flanks. Chase dropped his hand that was blocking me and Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him.

"I don't want any problems, I was just letting your sister know how to act around someone like me." Chase said slowly backing away, but still trying to keep up the tough guy façade.

I pressed my and on Jasper and Emmet's arm to show him that I was okay-I knew Edward could already read my mind. I looked at their face which had a hint of a smile. They also knew that I wasn't in any danger, they were having fun watching Chase squirm at the sight of the three of them.

"You don't have to worry about that I think she knows how to act around jerks." Jasper said. He wasn't trying that hard to hold back his laughter anymore.

"Next time you have a problem with her manners I suggest you talk to use about it and we can work something out." Emmett said then flashed his teeth. Chase tripped over a chair while backing up and then ran out of the lunch room.

"How does a girl who is basically indestructible still need bodyguards," I said I we walked back to the table, " you know I could have handled that."

"We know honey, but that was mostly for our benefit then it was yours." Edward said not trying to hide is amusement anymore either.

We got back to the table where the girls weren't to much concerned with that little tiff. They seemed more concerned about the fact we had a new wave of attention we were getting. The girls seemed to have really found what the guys did to make them even more appealing.

"Do these girls have any shame?" Rose growled. She bent the fork that she had in her hand.

"We could give them something to stare at babe." Emmett said as he bent over to kiss her. She kissed him back for a little bit, but pulled away when she heard someone whisper about the fake blond taking up the cute big guy's attention.

"What was that boys name again, Nes?" Mom said suddenly clearly having had heard everything that was said before.

"Chase Newton I think. Why?"

"Wow Edward. It seems there is always a Newton after one of you girls." She laughed and stroked his cheek.

"It would seem so, but Chase seems to have a more vulgar mind then Mike. I might have a harder time not killing Chase then I did Mike." He said under his breath making sure the on lookers didn't hear anything.


	3. Chapter 3

My class after lunch was Biology with my parents which made me happy. Even though I knew everything there was to know about science so I would be board, I still enjoyed spending sometime with them without the whole family around.

Edward allowed me to sit next to Bella so that I wouldn't have to be stuck with someone I didn't know. Class was about to start when the girl from this morning ran into class before the teacher shut the door. He told her to pick a seat and stay there for the time being. She spotted Edward at the table behind us, by his self and small smirk came on her face.

Bella must have noticed this to and let down her shield to say something to Edward. She was frowning and squeezing the desk a little too hard.

"Stop worrying Bella, you know I see no other girls in that way except for you. Besides I don't think you want to tarnish your good track record with some unimportant human." He whispered really low and quickly that people could probably tell they were talking but not know what he was saying.

The girl sat next to Edward, her smirk turning in to a full blown grin. Edward continued to look down and pretend to be concentrating on whatever he was writing in his note book.

"Hi, your Edward right?" She said cheerfully trying to start a conversation. "My name is Alana. I think you're the one I _accidently _bumped into this morning. I'm sorry about that sometimes I can be such a klutz."

Edward still said nothing to her but looked up and gave her a half smile- being the gentleman that he his-then turned around to face Bella and me and winked at us. I coughed to hide my laugh then placed my hand on Bella's arm to replay the scene at the lockers when she accidently tripped. Bella caught on to the joke and started to laugh at her desperation. She then blew Edward a kiss which he pretended to catch.

The rest of the class went by quickly and the bell rang. Unwillingly got up from my chair-I was having to much fun with my parents- and headed to my last class by myself. After changing in the locker room I walked into the gym where kids where talking with their friends and stretching to prepare for class. I went to the corner and sat on the floor waiting for class to start.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? I'm new to this school and I don't know anyone yet." I looked up to see a skinny little girl with glasses that looked the same age as me-or more like looked the same age I looked like. She looked like she was shy and had no planes on trying to get to know who these mysterious Cullen's where. She probably just picked me because I was the only other person not with a group of friends.

"Sure," I was delighted with the fact that I might have a new friend other than my family. "My name is Reneseme, but you can call me Nessie or Nes, which ever one works for you." I smiled not showing my teeth. I didn't want to scare away my only prospect for a new friend.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Charity. It's not as interesting as yours, but I didn't have a say in my name." She said while she sat down next to me. "Thanks for letting me sit here. All the girls here look kind of stuck up. I saw you earlier today with your family, and you looked like someone who was really nice."

"Thanks. I try to be at least. I'm new here too so I understand how this is intimidating." I really liked her. She seemed very genuine.

She started to say something else, but my attention quickly changed to scent that I've only smelled once before. I turned my head in the direction it was coming from to see a student walking out of the locker rooms looking directly at me as well.

He was tall and pale, but with still some color in his cheeks. I could smell the blood that ran through his body, but it wasn't like all the other students smell. I could also hear his accelerated heart beat, going at the pace that would cause a human to have a heart attack. He looked like a regular human teenager, but only I knew he wasn't.

My thoughts went back to the past when I was still a baby and I was the cause of an altercation that went down between the Volturi and vampires who were ready to die for me. The only thing that stopped the loss of my loved ones was the presentation of Nahul. Another half breed like me who had proven to be of no harm to anyone, which allowed be to live.

This teenager walking out of the locker room was only the second I've ever seen. He looked at me like he knew what I was and knew that I knew what he was. He glided to the other side of the gym and stood looking at me with less surprise that I had to see him.

This must have been why Jacob's pack was still growing, but why didn't they know of his presence. Alice couldn't see him for the same reason she can't see me which made us unaware of what we were coming home to, but no one has sensed him all day, because it was brought up at anytime. Maybe I'm just losing my mind.

"Nessie? _Nessie? _Are you listening to me?" Charity started waving her hand in my face bringing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I do that sometimes. My brothers joke and say I have ADD or something." I played off. I need to get a closer look at whoever the guy was. "Hey we should probably move closer now. I think class is about to start."

"Sure, Ok. Are you sure you're good enough to participate?" She said with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine. As long as I'm not operating any heavy machinery." I joked again.

We walked to the middle of class around the same time the teacher started calling out roll. I listened carefully in order to find out the name of the student.

"Harris Green" the instruction called.

"Here" the half breed raided his hand.

Harris wasn't a common name of this time so he must be an immortal.

The teacher, Mr. Garza, began to spit us off into groups of three. The first person in my group was Charity which I was grateful for. I didn't have the patience to be cordial with anyone else. By really weird coincidence-or I must have really weird luck- Harris was the last person to be called into my group. I got a little worried for Charity having two abnormally strong people in her group, but I knew I could hold back. As for Harris I didn't know what his feelings towards humans were. Even though he obviously had some kind of regards for humans, because he didn't feed on them, I still question his personality more than his morals.

We got in our groups and were assigned to the rope climbing obstacle. I went first and pretended to struggle the whole way to the top, which was quiet annoying. Harris went next, but didn't pretend to be having difficulties, only controlling speed so would go to fast. Charity started to climb and was really having problems so I tired to encourage her as much as possible. I was trying to find the opportunity to speak with Harris but there were way too many people around.

After the rope climbing event we had to go run the track. At first I kept a steady pace with Charity using her as a measure of how fast I should be going. Harris was way in front of us so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to finally get a chance to talk to him.

"I'll be right back Charity. I want to talk to Harris really quick." I started to speed up before Charity got a chance to ask any questions.

I caught up to him in no time and started to jog right next to him waiting for him to make the first move.

"You might want to slow down if you're trying to act like you're a normal girl." He said, but with no emotion on his face. He just kept running at the same pace.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" I said trying to make my voice sound more authoritative than worried.

"Harris Green and get an education. Is that going to be problem for your coven? Or is it family?" He had some dark humor in his voice and I could also see the same darkness in his expression now.

"Look we have no problem living here peacefully with you. All I want to know is if that is your same agenda. There is no need to have an attitude." I growled then slowed my pace to meet up with Charity again.

I was so annoyed by our conversation that I almost didn't hear Mr. Garza say it's time to hit the showers. I went to the locker room and changed really quickly so I could head out to the parking lot to meet Jake.

My mood changed completely when I saw Jake standing there leaning against his car waiting for me. I ran and jumped to his arms because it had truly been a long day apart. I could tell it had been the same for him because he kissed me with such excitement I thought we were both going to combust. He continued to hold me tighter placing my feet on the floor, but was still kissing me.

Suddenly his body became all ridged and I could tell something was wrong because even his kiss was beginning to feel tense. I open my eyes to look at his face. He looked like he was in battle mode ready to attack, but was holding back because of the crowd we had watching us. I then looked around to see what he was worried about, but then caught the faces of my family looking just as worried.

Soon the sound of a motorcycle broke through my concentration then I finally realized what they were seeing. Harris drove by slowly on his motorcycle and looking directly at me then Jake with the same dark smile. Jake's body began to shake so I knew it was time to go.

"Jake let's go. He's not going to hurt me I've already spoken with him." I said pulling at his arm trying to get him to get in the car.

"You've already spoken to him," He looked down at me like he was angry that I had. "I want you to stay away from him Reneseme. We don't know him and he might be dangerous."

I hated when he called me by my full name. I felt like a child because no one-not even my mom who hated my nickname at first- called me that unless I was in trouble. I could feel myself turning into the child he was treating me like, which was never good.

"Jacob if you're going to treat me like a baby then I'm going to go home with my mommy and daddy so you can just leave." I said and stormed off towards my family's cars. Harris drove off when I crossed his motorcycle. I got in the car and continued to have my hissy fit.

"Can we go home now?" I said keeping up the attitude.

Everyone just looked at me with concern in there eyes, but with out saying anything go in the car and started to drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't need to hear the roar of the engine behind our car to know that Jacob was following us home. We didn't even bother to park in the garage we just jumped out of the car to talk to Carlisle.

Someone must have called him because he was sitting in the living room with Esme and looked like they already know what was coming for them.

"I don't trust him," Rose, Jasper, and Bella seemed to say at the same time.

"You don't even know him." My childish attitude still seemed to be very much apart of me.

"Edward, do you see a reason to worry?" Carlisle said as he was still calm.

"I don't know. All his thoughts seemed to be directed toward Reneseme, but not in a malicious way more like intrigued." He said but I could see he was concerned with the thoughts he heard.

"Why would he be intrigued by Reneseme. I don't like it and I want her to keep away from him." Jacob said trying to control his anger.

"Maybe it's for the best sweetie till we figure bout more about him." Esme said as she come over to console me. No matter who I was mad at I could never be mad at Esme.

"I think we're overreacting. He can live around humans without feeding on them so he can't be that bad. Besides she has a class with him so how can we stop them from being around each other. If anything happens we could be there in a second to protect her." Emmett who was always had an optimistic view. I knew there was a reason he was my favorite Uncle.

"Can't she switch classes. Or maybe someone can switch in her class to keep an eye on her." Jake said still objecting for me to be alone with him.

I was really getting frustrated because they were talking about me like I wasn't even there or like I had no say in my own life. Everyone one had something to say about this topic except for Alice who was probably feeling frustrated that she could see either my or Harris futures.

"Well it looks like I'm not needed for this conversation. How bout you just let me know what I'm gonna do when you come to a decision." I said. Everyone attention turned to me, but I was getting up to leave.

"Reneseme wait," Jacob said, but it sounded more like a command than a request

"Don't follow me Jacob." I growled and ran out the back door

I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me, but I pretended like he wasn't right behind me. I made it to my little house, but before I could lock the door Jacob had already come inside.

'Leave. Me. Alone." I hissed

"Listen to me Renesme. I don't rust him." Jacob said his growl was as deep as mine.

" I can take care of myself." I turned to walk into my bedroom

"Reneseme Carlie Cullen I said _no!"_ He said taking a step toward him.

Calling me by my full name was taking it to far. The child in me completely took over and my first thought of what to say back to him was something I would never said if I were level headed.

"Let's get one thing straight Jacob Black. I am not one of your pack member and you are not my Alpha. I have free will and therefore can do whatever I want." I said and slowly turned to face him. As soon as I saw his face the child inside vanished and I quickly regretted saying what I did. I knew better then to insinuate that he doesn't give his pack free will. In fact he hated the term "Alpha" and never wanted anyone to call him that.

His expression wasn't mad anymore, but now I could see the hurt. "Jake I'm sorry" I said and tried to walk over to him.

"I gotta go," he turned quickly toward the door not even letting me touch him.

"Jacob Black don't you dare leave like this." I said shocked at how hurt he was , but more shocked that I was the one the caused it.

"Look how making the commands now" he said quietly stopping at the door, but not even looking me then walked out of the house.

If there was any time I wished I could be full vampire it was when I was crying. The tears flowed freely down my face and I didn't know what to do. I hated fighting with Jacob because it was like hurting myself. The fact that I was able to say something like that made me sick. I considered running after him, but maybe it's best to give him time.

After awhile I really started to break down when Jake never came back. I wished he would at least come and yell at me, but there was no sound outside my house. It got late and my tears soon drifted me off to sleep.

The morning came and there was still no sign of Jacob. I decided to get up and go to school, but the whole day I felt like a zombie walking around just going through the motions. I barely talked to anyone and I made up an excuse to sit out in gym. The whole time all I wanted to do is run to La Push, but everyone convinced me to stay.

The last bell rang and I grabbed my bag and started walking towards were we had parked. At first I thought the crowd of girls was watching Emmett showing off his strength and I was wondering what Rosalie was going to do to the girls? I started to push through the crowd only to see Jake standing there looking around-I hoped for me and not to deal with Harris-with no shirt or shoes on. Because of the drizzle of rain his muscles looked very good and shiny.

"Jake!" I said and ran into his open arms not even sure they were for me. Even though I had an audience I couldn't stop myself breaking out into a fresh new round of tears. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I said that to you. I don't blame you for hating me. I'm a horrible person" my words started to get jumbled together I wasn't even sure If I was making any sense anymore.

"Nessie stop crying. I'm not mad. It is as much my fault as it is yours and I should listen to you more. You know I'm just being overprotective. I think your father has rubbed off on me. I love you more than anything and just the thought of losing you kills me." He said stroking my arms. He put his face to the top of my head and kissed my hair.

I felt complete again. My other half was back with me and I no longer had to be in pain. I touched my hand to his cheek at first to show him a picture of the two of us together, they way is supposed to be forever. Then I let my hand linger there not showing him anymore pictures, but I couldn't get myself to break away.

The crowd of girls started to go down slowly. All of them were depressed about the fact that Jake didn't even glance at any of them, but they didn't know that Jake didn't see any other girl but me.

"Let's go home." I said taking his hand. I then realized that the reason he was half naked was because he ran here before anyone would notice. Even though the crowd was dwindling down there where still people who would notice if we ran off at super human speed. "Couldn't you have been a little more inconspicuous?" I joked

"I was kinda in a rush." He shrugged and smiled at me with his brilliant smile that I loved so much.

"Jake will you ever change. Just because you're always running a temperature doesn't mean that everyone else will see your semi-nakedness as normal behavior. I guess we'll just have to ride with a car full of smelly vampires" I said still joking. Even though he said I smelled beautiful it still didn't help the smell coming from everyone else.

He pretended to make a disgusted face, but took my hand and started walking to the car. Everyone was glad to see that my mood had perked up. Even Rosalie cracked a little smile. It made me happy to think that everyone just wanted me to be happy, even if they don't like what makes me happy.

As we walked I saw Harris walking to his motorcycle still looking at me with a devilish smile. He might not be dangerous to humans, but he might be dangerous to everything else.

So why was I having a problem giving into their demand for me to stay away from Harris? It's not like he was a very nice person or I saw some great friend in him. Something in me wouldn't let it go though. Even in gym when I was sad about Jake I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to him.

He had a bad attitude when we first meet, but maybe I wasn't very welcoming either. I mean obviously he wasn't a typical half vampire because there is no way he could have enough endurance to not bite the hundreds of students that walked the hallways. Especially all the girls who had thought he was attractive.

Is he really attractive?

I mean he was tall with pale skin, dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He did have a nice body-I guess-that was very well complimented by his style of dressing. And though I hadn't seen him really smile, his devilish smile was kind of endearing. And human girls did have a thing for bad boys.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be analyzing him like this. This is totally inappropriate I'm with Jacob. Not only am I with him I'm so in love with him I can't imagine my life without him. I must be losing my mind. My fight with Jake messed me up more then I thought it did.

I looked up into the rear view mirror and caught the eye of my Dad looking back at me. I should have known he would be listening to my thoughts. I tried to smile, but he saw right through the façade. His eyes looked shocked, probably by the idea that I would think of anybody but Jake in that way. Seeing that I didn't have to touch him I showed him a picture of me and Jake that I had shown Jake before and let him see how happy I was with him. He nodded slowly, but the worry didn't leave his eyes.

He decided to get back to the conversation that he was originally having with Bella so that no one who catch on to our secret conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It's been awhile, life got in the way.**

**pls read and review that kind of the whole point of doing this**

**Again I dont own any of these characters S. Myeres does and I love her for it.**

* * *

School started to become more routine as the weeks passed. I did as my parents asked and stayed away from Harris.

This however, didn't stop Harris from staring at me. I tried to ignore it by listening to peoples conversations in class. All they talked about was the up and coming dance and who was going with who.

A few girls were daydreaming about my dad or my uncles maybe asking them and the boys were thinking of ways they could impress my aunts, mom, and me by asking us to the dance.

The next day we made it to school, and Alice was smiling and snickering to herself out of no where. We all turned to Edward cause we knew that he would know if she had gone crazy or something, but he didn't look as amused.

"It seems that we are all going to get asked to the dance today, the basketball boys have decided to ask Bella, Rose and Alice and Chase decided to try Nessie again." That must have been why he didn't find it funny.

"You said we all are going to get asked, so what about you guys," Rose said catching on to the part he left out.

"Well the Cheerleaders have baked us cupcakes asking us," he laughed at the thought of that but was quickly elbowed in the ribs by mom.

"So since they have already made their decisions we might as well just go to class. There's nothing we can do to stop them and maybe their change their minds." I kinda wanted to see what elaborate scheme they had all come up wit to ask.

Me and Rose walked to our first class together and prepared ourselves for the days events. We went to our seats and started to pretend like our attention was somewhere else.

Jordan, one of the basketball boys in our class, kept looking back at us like he was waiting for something to happen. All of the sudden a group of kids from the gardening club came in with a bunch of roses and set them on Rosalie desk.

They handed her a card that said:

"beautiful roses for a beautiful rose…will you go to the dance with me"

I looked at Rose to see her reaction. All of the sudden she tossed the roses on the ground as started to sneeze violently. She put her head on the desk still sneezing then turned to me to wink. I had to put my hand over mouth to stop from laughing. Jordan's face was one of true terror that he had caused her to react that way.

"Rosalie are you ok?" The teacher asked

"She's allergic to roses" I said trying not to laugh "Can I take her to the nurse"

"Sure, and don't worry about class, I'll send you your homework later."

I helped Rosalie out of her chair and dragged her out of class. When where finally outside we started to laugh so hard that the people mowing the lawn stopped to look at us.

"If this is how they are all going to be then we're in for a very entertaining day." Rose said

When the bell finally rang we meet up with the others to tell them what had happen and switch our books out. Mom and Alice told us about how the boys in gym their class had tried to show off their skills in basketball then asked them to the dance. They simply turned around and made a shot from half court and said if they could make it they would go. Neither boy even made it close the hoop and walked away with their heads hanging.

While at the lockers three cheerleaders came up behind us giggling then turned to the boys and handed them a plate full of cupcakes that said "will you go to the dance with us?"

They guys looked at each other then looked at their mates-who were trying hard not to pull the locker doors off-and winked at them.

"Sorry ladies as you can see I don't think our girlfriends would like that very much" Jasper said and went to grab Alice's hand.

"Besides I doubt you can show them a better time then we could" Rose snarled then went over to Emmet and planted a very tame-for them-and firm kiss right on his lips.

Edward smiled and passed the plate back over to the cheerleaders- whose mouths were hanging open from watching that kiss- then grabbed Bella around the waist and walked to their next class.

"Sorry ladies you really didn't even have a chance. My brothers hate baked goods." I smilied and took a cupcake of the plate and took a bite. "This is good though" I lied and grabbed Alice and dragged her to the next class.

My next classes went smoothly. No one tried to ask me to the dance and I wasn't going to see Chase till lunch.

Before I headed to lunch I decided to go to my locker and grab my biology book then started heading to the cafeteria. As I walked I caught the conversation between a group of kids who seemed a little scared.

"Man I swear smoothing freaky is going on in this school man. I was walking to class and something almost pushed me down the stairs. I turned around and no one was there, but I swear I felt something."

"Yeah I know. I think we have a ghost or something because they other I heard someone else say they saw something get moved out of the way but no one was their to move it."

It had been a few weeks since I last heard someone talk about a ghost, but it seems it was starting to get more popular.

I made it into the lunch room and started to head towards my family still caught up in what I just heard. Out of no where Chase appeared in front of me with the glee club behind them. Without looking behind him he snapped his fingers and the glee club started to sing. I was too shocked to even hear what they were saying, but I picked out the park where I was the lucky winner who was going to go to the dance with Chase.

Finally they stopped singing and went off in their own ways. Chase looked at me and seeing the shock on my face mistook it for gratitude.

"Well don't you feel lucky. I decided to look over you past attitude and give you another chance. I'll pick you up at seven ok. Make sure you where something red so we can match." He started to walk away, but everything snapped back and to place and I understood what he thought was going to happen.

"I'm not going to the dance with you. I'm not going anywhere with you, don't you get it. Even if I didn't have a boyfriend-which I do-I would never go to the dance with you" I said a little angrier then he deserved but I didn't like his "holier than thou" attitude.

"Your making a big mistake sweetheart. Do you know how many girls would love to go with me?

"Take one of them then" I hissed, I wasn't in the mood right now. Even though we had been prepared for all the request to go to the dance I still now had a bigger problem to worry about. I started to feel the anger really take over and I felt like really hurting Chase. My clenched my fist at my side ready to swing.

"Nes, we're waiting for you at the table how bout you come sit down now" Mom was by my side out of now where and grabbed my clutched hand. She stared at me, warning me wit her eyes not to do anything stupid.

"Excuse me, but we were talking here." Chase grabbed mom's hand as we turned to walk away, but quickly let go when he felt how cold her skin was.

That did it. Edward was on his feet and was about to defend his girls. Out of no where a bowl of mashed potatoes got thrown and hit Chase right on the side of his face.

"Alright who did that?" he turned around in a circle trying to find the guilty party. I looked around also, but everyone looked at stumped as we did. I even looked at Emmett to see if he was trying to suppress his laughter, but for the first time he was in shock as well.

Another bowl hit Chase, this time filled with the banana pudding, on the other side of his face.

"Food fight!" a kid yelled, but he wasn't the one throwing the food.

Kids everywhere started screaming and laughing while they picked up their lunches and started throwing them at anybody.

We took this as a time to get out before we got hit with anything. We ran out of the cafeteria a little more quickly then usual, making sure dodged all the thrown food.

We got out side and looked to Edward and Alice wondering if either one of them knew who started the fight.

"I didn't see it before it happened. I figured that since the fight started with Chase and Nessie was with Chase that's why his future disappeared."

"Edward did you hear anyone's thoughts directed toward throwing food at Chase" Uncle Emmett asked now finding some humor in the war that was going on inside.

"No, I listened to everyone's thoughts and no one knew what had happened. They where just as surprised as we where." He looked annoyed at the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

I couldn't figure out how the fight had started. Even though I knew the direction it was coming from no one looked suspicious. My mind went back to the conversation I heard earlier about the ghost. Was this part of this crazy rumor about a ghost, but ghost aren't real. At least from what I know of.

"I think we know not to count anything out" Dad said looking at me and reading my thoughts.

"What are you two talking about" Aunt Rose looked annoyed, but then I noticed some pudding had got in her hair.

"Nessie heard some students talking about a ghost today. They said that thought they couldn't see anything they were sure of another presence. " Dad taking my answer out of my head.

"I think we should skip the rest of the day and talk to Carlisle" Mom suggested, still holding on to me even though I had calmed down now.

Every one agreed and we went to the parking lot to go home. I pulled out my cell phone to call Jacob and tell him to meet us there. Though I wasn't scared I knew something wasn't right and I wanted him beside me to make me feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

We got to the house as Jacob was walking out of the trees pulling on the drawstrings of his shorts. I must have sounded more worried then I thought for him to run all the way here instead of just drive. He walked over to me-with no shirt on-and pulled me into his arms. For a second I completely forgot what we where all worried about and felt like going to my house with Jacob by ourselves. It felt like forever since the last time we…

"Nes, please don't make me listen to that" Dad groaned and pulled my around the waist inside the house.

I blushed. It really sucks having no privacy in you head. Jacob looked down at my face, and guessing what I was thinking to make me blush, smiled so wide that it looked like it could reach wider than his face.

"Shut up" I said and pulled him to the house, fighting a smile as well.

We walked in the house and Grandma Esme was on the computer typing furiously against the keys. I went over to stand behind her and put my hands on her shoulder to calm her down. She turned and smiled at me then went back to whatever she was researching.

I looked at the screen and it looked like she was looking for articles from papers like the Enquirer to see if any of them mentioned any ghost sightings. I remembered Uncle Jasper telling my once that weird stories made up in these articles have more truth to them then they even know.

Grandpa Carlisle walked into the room from the garage. I guess he left the office early cause he was he was still wearing his white coat.

"Carlisle this is getting a little strange. Maybe there is more to this than just adolescent gossip." Dad looked worried. I guess it was because of the possibility of people looking more in to the ghost story and also finding vampires and shape shifters.

"Out of all my years I have never come across any ghost Edward. I can't say that whether or not they exist, but really we don't exist either. Just in scary stories. We see how real those stories are."

"Should we be worried about safety? I mean do we have to move again. Because I would rather not have to go through this again. Out of all the places we live Forks gives us the most cloudy days and we get to be more normal here." Rosalie said from the corner of the room.

"I don't want to move either Rosalie, but we can't risk exposure." Carlisle said going to sit on the couch.

While everyone thought of the possibility of having to move again I started to get sad. Even though Forks wasn't the most exciting of places I had traveled I still had more here than anywhere else. My parents house where I grew up in, the main house where we spent most of our time, even my little house built just for me to share with Jacob. And of course there was Jake. He was the most important reason for me staying. We had just gotten to be together again with no moving around of flying to see each other for visits.

Even though I knew he would move with us if I truly asked, but I couldn't take him away from his responsibilities here. He has a life as well and I can't just pull him away.

"I think I've found something." Esme's face was pleased and the rest of us moved to see what she was looking at. "A school up in London had the same problem with a ghost. It says that the school never had any trouble with hauntings before, but one year the entering freshman began to complain about strange occurrences going on around the school.

"After four years of strange behavior. It all stopped once those entering freshmen from before had graduated. No one ever figured out what happened.

"A few years later it happened again. This time in a school in Alaska. Same story, it started with the entering freshmen then stopped after they graduated."

"What could this all mean?" Jasper said looking at all our faces for an explanation.

"It means we need to be more on alert. We also have to be extra careful and start to get away from everyone's attention." Edward proclaimed.

"I kinda hope we do find some ghosts. " Emmett laughed all of the sudden braking everyone serious stares at the computer "I mean we done everything else lets try a new challenge."

Rosalie hit him in the back of the head and growled.

The whole time during this I could feel Jake's arm tense around me. He probably hated the fact that I was so close to possible danger and there was no way he could protect me. I put my hands on the side of his face and showed him a picture of us going down to La Push and having fun. It was question not just for show. He looked at me and nodded.

"Me and Jake are going down to La Push. We kinda need a brake from all this, but we'll be back later."

"Ok sweetie" Mom said and came to kiss my forehead. She was probably worried about me to. "Not to late Jake. She needs to sleep and unlike you who likes to goes days without it." She smiled punching him in the arm.

My mom and Jake always had a special relationship. It just came so naturally to them that sometimes-if she wasn't totally in love with my father and he wasn't totally in love with me-it seemed like they would be perfect for each other.

Jake dragged me to the garage while I grabbed my keys on the way out. He let me drive my car, cause he knew there weren't many chances where I actually get to drive it, and we were off to La Push.

I parked in front of his house and he came around to open my door and take my head. We went straight to the beach walking while are hand swung between us. Jake and I were perfect for each other like the moon and the stars.

He stopped and pulled me in his arms and kissed me with all the passion he had. My heart began to speed up so fast that I thought that I might have a heart attack. I put my hand on his bare chest and I could feel his heart too, it was going as fast as mine.

We heard someone laughing and turned around to see Seth Clearwater coming up the beach to us.

"Man can you guys get a room. I mean really don't you have like two houses you could do this in." He laughed finally reaching us.

"Shut up Seth. Just because your still single and dating random girls. One day your gonna find someone you can't live with out" Jacob smiled

"I don't think so. Everyone else can imprint but.."

"I said shut up" Jake interrupted and suddenly looked like he was going to kill Seth if he kept talking.

"What's imprint?" I asked wondering why all the tension

"Don't worry bout it Nes. I'm so glad to see you though. It's been forever. I mad you haven't visited me sooner." Seth scooped me up into a giant hug.

"Good to see you to Seth. I've missed you" I said forgetting about my question

The three of us walked and talked about what's been going on in our lives. I told Seth about the ghost situation and he seemed a little jazzed as well to a new challenge.

We go to the end of the beach and as I was just about to turn I saw someone jump from the cliff nearby and fall into the water.

"Oh wow. That looks exciting. Can we do that?" I looked at Jake who looked a little like he was in pain.

"Yeah right Nes. Don't you know Jake hasn't been up there in years. Ever since your mom jumped he has never been able to go back." Seth said no seeing Jake's horrified stare at him.

"What are you talking about Seth? What do you mean my mom jumped? What's going on?" I looked at both of there faces confused.

"Seth I think you need to leave. _Now."_

"Jake man I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know." Seth gave up and turned to run away.

"Nes, calm down. You don't understand"

"Make me understand then Jacob. What is Seth talking about" I said and dropped his hand. He felt different to me. Like he wasn't my Jacob, but instead someone who has been keeping secrets from me.

"Okay Nes, but you have to try to understand. Before your mom was a vampire before she had you, Bella and me formed a very strong relationship." He looked at me to see my expression, but all he must have seen that I was still waiting on more information.

"So while your parents where together something bad happened to Bella and it bothered Edward a lot. You see Edward felt he was putting Bella's life in danger by being with her-and he didn't want to change her-so he decided it would be best for her if he left." That knocked the wind out of me. I could never imagine my parents not together. They could barely keep from touching all the time.

"Your mom was very depressed. She could barely hold it together without breaking down. During that time we became friends. She depended on me to get through this period, and I was willing to help in any way I could. I came to fall in love with her and I wanted more than anything for her to love me back, but she was too caught up in her depression to realize she was falling for me as well.

"She asked me one day to take her cliff diving, but when we where supposed to go I was called away to do some emergency patrolling. Bella went anyway and she almost drowned. I got there in just enough time to save her, but Edward found out about her jump but not her being saved. He thought she had died and he was going to kill himself. Bella and Alice went to save him and brought him back home.

"I didn't give up though he was back. I pursued her and even got her to realize she loved me to. It wasn't enough though and she still married your father and had you. It wasn't until I saw you that I knew I was wrong about being in love with Bella." He grabbed both of my hands but I just shock him off.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father leaving my mother, my boyfriend being in love with my mother, my mother have the same feelings for him. I felt like I was in a bad talk show. All this time I just excepted Jake as the path I was supposed to take. Was I just a replacement girl? What if he couldn't get my mom then I'll do?

"Nes, please. I'm sorry I never told you."

"I have to go" I whispered walking backwards I started to head back to my car "I can't look at you right now. And this time I mean it, don't follow me Jacob." I turned and ran for my car. I didn't even worry about keeping up the pretense, but it was late anyway and the beach was dark and empty.

I got and my car a speed toward the highway. Tears where streaming down my face in anger and in sadness. Anger because I felt like I had been lied to all this time. Anger towards my mother and Jacob for being able to love each other. How could she do this to my father? Everything he did was for her and she turns around and falls for someone else. I was sad because a part of me always felt inferior to my mother. She was always the beautiful one in my eyes and now I find out that even my boyfriend was in love with her.

Not to mention how Jacob could lie to me all this time and use me as a backup plan. The only person I wasn't mad at was my father-even though he kept this from me as well-I felt sorry for him. We both had to question how much our mates really loved us.

I was getting close to the house and the anger started to out weigh the sadness. I felt like everyone who ever claimed they loved me had lied to me. They let me believe I was the only girl in Jacob's life. A position I used to feel honored to have, now I find out I was only second place.

I could hear the laughter inside as I parked. Good so Jacob hadn't called to warn them yet. I wanted the chance to get the truth with them having time to come up with more lies.

Tonight I was no longer going to be in the dark.


End file.
